


Thunderbolts and Lightening

by Deacon71



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon71/pseuds/Deacon71
Summary: Roger is scared of thunder and the boys come to the rescue.





	Thunderbolts and Lightening

Thunder cracked through the sound of rain pelting the windows of the flat, making a skittish Roger jump nearly out of his spot on the couch. He and the boys decided to have a night in after the rain started up, the thunder and lightening put Roger on edge.

“I swear to god, if this doesn’t stop soon-” The young drummer started, only to be cut off by another bout of thunder, making him flinch and burrow deeper into his pile of blankets.

“Rog, it’s okay, just a bit of thunder.” John gave him a soothing pat on the leg. “Here, I’ll go make you some tea.” He offered with a soft smile. Roger just nodded slightly, trying to ignore the thunder and lightening. The blond closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Brian softly playing his acoustic guitar, trying to get lost in the music and the sound of Freddie’s pencil scratching against the paper, writing out what could only be a song that he’d been working on for the past week. Without warning, all the lights in the flat went out at once, causing the drummer to jump a little and his breath get caught in his throat.

“Guys?” He asked softly, trying to hide the fear from his voice. “What happened?” Brian set down his guitar and got up to stretch his legs. “The electricity went out.” The older musician announced. “I’ll go get a fire started.” Freddie got up too, placing his paper and pencil down on the coffee table. “I’ll go get the candles, don’t you worry about a think.” He smiled at Roger. “Just sit right there.” The vocalist cooed, taking a blanket off of Roger’s lap and wrapping around the younger man, giving him a playful wink. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Roger just nodded, hoping the electricity would come back on. 

John came back in empty handed, no mugs of tea in sight. “Sorry, the electricity went out before the water finished boiling.” He gave a sad smile. “But I brought some biscuits.” The bassists offered as a compromise. Roger gave him a small smile before wiggling an arm out of the pile of blankets, accepting his offer. John plopped down on the couch next to him, taking a biscuit for himself, not bothering to care about the crumbs.   
Soon Freddie came back with an arm load of candles and Brian with a pile of firewood. Before Roger knew it, the room was lit and Brian’s soft playing was filling the room again. Freddie suggested that they play a game of scrabble, mainly just to get Roger’s mind off of the weather, and also that the singer could continue his winning streak from that week. Everyone groaned but agreed to join in the game. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing and fighting over whether or not “Trealop” was a word or not. As he looked around the room, admiring his friends, Roger decided maybe a thunderstorm wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
